l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Hideo
Kakita Hideo was a Crane Clan bushi and duelist. He was instrumental in the conclusion of the Destroyer War. During the Age of Conquest he was appointed as Keeper of Obsidian and while in the Colonies he was Fallen to the madness P'an Ku exerted to many Rokugani there. Lineage Hideo was a fifth cousin of the Doji Champion, although a particularly wealthy branch. Keeping Secrets (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Childhood Hideo was a popular child because of his natural athletic ability. This lasted for many years until the other children began to grow jealous of his ability, and the fact that he never seemed to lose. Hideo was not particularly concerned. His parents had made arrangements for him to study at the finest Crane dojo in Tsuma, so convinced were they of their son's natural ability. Gempukku Gang (Imperial Herald v2#22), by Shawn Carman Appearance and Demeanor Hideo was irritating and stunningly handsome at the same time. Scenes from the Empire I, by Shawn Carman He was confident, athletic, and his natural charm and arrogance drove his foes to fury, forcing them to make mistakes which Hideo could then exploit to his own benefit. He had only been in a handful of duels, and never one to the death. Despite his youth, Hideo was already developing a reputation as a man to be feared within the duelist's circle. Topaz Championship - 1168 In 1168 Hideo passed his gempukku and was a contender of the Topaz Championship. He met Kitsuki Taiko. It seemed that Taiko impressed him much more than he could publicly express. In fact, he began to love her. Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Station Hideo was stationed as Doji Ayano's yojimbo at Toshi Ranbo during the Phoenix occupation in 1169. Elegant Negotiations, by Nancy Sauer Ayano was three days older and the two became great friends. Conversations in the Garden, by Shawn Carman Negotiations Ayano had been stonewalled by Bayushi Gihei regarding an agreement regarding gate fees for Scorpion merchants entering Heigen Toshi. Ayano tasked Hideo to act as a bodyguard of Asako Risa. The Phoenix was the bureaucrat of the judge Isawa Toshiji. Risa was in another blocked negotiation with the Mantis Yoritomo Heikichi, but the presence of a Kakita Duelist scaried the Mantis who quickly concluded the list. In return Toshiji gave Ayano a full set of travel papers to the Phoenix provinces, signed and sealed by him. Gihei had tried unsuccessfully for weeks to obtain these travel papers, and after they were gifted by Ayano, the Scorpion turned and concluded the matter of Heigen Toshi the next day. Emerald Championship Less than a year after his gempukku, Hideo was invited to and succeeding in the initial rounds of the Test of the Emerald Champion in 1169. Hideo was defeated by Shosuro Jimen Test of the Emerald Champion, Part I, by Brian Yoon in the final round. He was not become ashamed of his performance, but rather his behavior in that round. In defeat he had allowed emotion to overcome him, and dishonored himself with a shameful outburst of anger. Yojimbo Following his shameful defeat, Hideo traveled to Toshi Ranbo to research the lineage of a Scorpion in the Imperial Archives. There he met again Kitsuki Taiko, who was researching a Kitsune scroll without clear dating. Hideo determined that it was a request for aid sent by the Fox Clan. Hideo pointed a notation written in a Sparrow code used by other members of the Three Man Alliance. It indicated the scroll was written less than two weeks before the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. He offered to accompany Taiko to the Kitsune lands as her yojimbo, as a way to repair the failures his clan made to the Fox in the past. Kitsune lands Hideo escorted Taiko to the Kitsune lands as her yojimbo. In the Scorpion-Fox border they were halted by Fox guards, who denying the entrance to their territory. Taiko saw several men lurking from the bushes, and they began to fire arrows to both groups. Hideo and the Kitsune killed two of the bandits, and the rest disappeared as smoke. Taiko used her healing knowledge to save Kitsune Hibume's life. Prophet revealed They met the Fox Clan Champion, Kitsune Ryukan, and the prophet Kitsune Narako. They told bandits had haunted the Kitsune Mori and tried to kidnap Narako several times. Taiko and Ryukan were able to figure out the bandit's equipment had the mon of the Sons of Winter bandit group on it, although they had supposedly been destroyed in Shinomen Mori ages ago. The prophet commanded Taiko and Hideo to be her yojimbo during the march toward the Jade Championship, or the Kitsune Mori would burn. Hideo's Love During the meeting Narako proved to Hideo she was a truly prophet when with only touching him, Narako was aware he loved Taiko but he concealed his feelings. Hideo stopped her before she revealed to the other assistants, including his love. Test of the Jade Champion Taiko and Hideo reached Moshi Amika, the Moshi Daimyo in the Jade Championship. The Jade Championship, by Shawn Carman Amika was reluctant to believe them, but the spectacular prophecy Narako made in front of many powerful shugenja cleared her doubts. She took the prophet under Mantis protection. Taiko and Hideo had the debt of her family and her clan, and whenever they require aid, they might call upon the Mantis and they would answer. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Amika returned with Narako and the Tsuruchi gave them the military aid requested. Shadows, by Shawn Carman Hideo told Asahina Handen about the prophet. He instructed Hideo to report to Doji Domotai at once. Hideo would request his Lady to return to Narako's side. Aftermath, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Doji Hideo was speaking with Doji Ayano and the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai in Kyuden Doji when they discovered that Kitsuki Orika, who was about to marry Kakita Matabei, had been murdered. The Prophet Hideo and Taiko had managed to recruit a few additional samurai to assist in their investigation, and they were all marshalling their resources before returned to the Kitsune Mori. Yoritomo Saburo and Hiruma Aki went to Kyuden Kitsune with Taiko and Hideo to help protect Narako. The Mantis did not see their pressence necessary, because the attacks had stopped. Aki saw it as the calm before the tempest, and he expected new attacks when the prophet's guard lowered their attention. Taiko and Hideo departed to deliver their request to the Mantis, while Aki and Saburo went to Narako's side on guard duty. They soon found tracks that the unknown assailants had never left the Kitsune Mori. Scenes from the Empire VIII, by Brian Yoon Shadow Dragon exposed Although the attacks seemed to abate when the Mantis and Crab sweeped the forest, the attacks did not abate fully. In fact, the dark forces gathered for one last, strong push in 1170. The Shadow Dragon had turned his attention to the Kitsune Mori, and planned to use the Fox' connection to Chikushudo to gain the awareness of all animals in the world, making him nearly omniscient. When the dragon realized Narako had the gift of prophecy, he instead sent the Sons of Winter to kidnap her, and to take her gift for himself. Narako's guardians, Hiruma Aki, Utaku Kohana, Bayushi Eisaku, Kakita Hideo, Yoritomo Saburo, and Kitsuki Taiko were powerless to stop the Dragon's attack, but when the Shadow Dragon tried to absorb Narako, he triggered another prophecy and was ejected from her body, and fled. He witnessed the prophecy predicting the War of Dark Fire and the coming of Kali-Ma. Shadows in the Forest, by Shawn Carman Empress Narako told the prophecy was to be only for the Empress's ears. It troubled the samurai, being the Imperial Throne vacant at that time. One month later Kitsuki Iweko became the Empress Iweko I. Winter Court - 1170 Hideo was appointed as assistant of Kakita Kensho-in, and arrived to winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. He met Taiko there. Destroyer War Confronting Kali-Ma When word reached Saburo about the assault on Kaiu Kabe during the Destroyer War, Hideo and the others headed west to uncover the truth behind the armies of the Destroyers. The party was joined by Akodo Shunori and Moto Juncheng at the wall, and the ronin Hiroe, agreed to guide them through the Shadowlands. With her help, the group was able to navigate to the very heart of the Destroyer army and were the first Rokugani to witness the power of Kali-Ma. Hiroe panicked and began casting a maho spell to shield the group; but was killed by Hiruma Aki, who had seen what was doing the disguised maho-tsukai and preferred to die pure. Blood & Shadow, Part 1, by Brian Yoon The group engaged Kali-Ma and her elite guard but were quickly overwhelmed, and Hiruma Aki was the first killed. The rest of the group split into two teams. Yoritomo Saburo, Utaku Kohana, Akodo Shunori, and a reluctant Hideo escaped back to Rokugan to inform the Empire of the true power behind the Destroyer army. Originally, Hideo refused to go, but Eisaku knocked him unconscious and had the others carry him away. Hideo was furious about being seperated from Taiko, but he understood that he had a greater duty and joined the others in warning the Empire about Kali-Ma. Blood & Shadow, Part 2, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Anguish for Taiko's death Hideo suffered the loss of Taiko, and targeted Hiroshi as the source of his grief. Hideo blamed Hiroshi's actions merely saved him from his own fate and he would never forgive the Lion for that. Letters, Volume 4 Meeting with the Empress Hideo and the survivors from the journey in the Shadowlands returned to Toshi Ranbo. They were finding a way to obtain an audience with the Empress without explaining to anyone exactly what they needed to tell her. Changes, by Nancy Sauer Iweko gave an audience to Narako's guardians, to ask what was Taiko's fate. Saburo told their journey in the Shadowlands, the encounter with Kali-Ma, the death of several of his companions including Taiko, and the second prophecy of Narako. The Empress ordered them to stay in Toshi Ranbo. A monk named Furumaro joined the group shortly after. Conjunctions and Aspects, by Nancy Sauer Weapon against Kali-Ma The group had been joined by a Saburo's friend, the Dragon Mirumoto Ichizo. In 1172 Furumaro told the group the Scorpion had a weapon of great power powerful enough to stop Kali-Ma, current Champion of Jigoku. They took it from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. They decided to ask for Empress permission to leave the city, without waiting the return of Kohana, who had left the capital to join the war upon Empress request. The Next Step, by Nancy Sauer The Empress let the group to depart to the Soshi lands in search for this weapon. In the following days Kohana returned alongside Aki's sister, Hiruma Akio, Hideo presented Bayushi Kurumi as their Scorpion usher, and Isawa Kyoko, a powerful tensai completed the task force. Destiny Has No Secrets, by Lucas Twyman Furumaro's group: the eight members Hiruma Akio, Kakita Hideo, Mirumoto Ichizo, Akodo Shunori, Saburo, Isawa Kyoko, Bayushi Kurumi, and Utaka Kohana, formed a group. One of each Great Clan, guided by the monk Furumaro. A Black Scroll is found Within the Scorpion lands the group saw several dead Scorpion and Destroyers, in a place where no records of the gaijin demons had been reported. One of the attacked samurai, Bayushi Minoru, could draw the attention of the group to a box, behind the corpse of Soshi Natsuo. Kurumi took the box and found a burnt scroll in a false bottom, which she quickly dropped, her hands stained with its contact. She had touched the Black Scroll Essence of Destruction. Searching, by Rusty Priske Ryoko Owari Upon the arrival of the group to Ryoko Owari Kyoko told that the power emanating from the scroll was resonating with something within the city, something similar to the scroll itself, although less powerful. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman It was not clear if it marked the Ebon Daughter, linked to Kali-Ma as the Black Scroll was. The group were approached by the ronin Gahseng and Setsuko who sought their aid against a threat that lied in the city, in the Leatherworker's Quarter. The ronin told that Gahseng had had visions of the group and waited their arrival. After they left Hideo, Saburo and Shunori followed Kurumi, because they did not trust her. Ghul Lord The warriors of the group followed the ronin to a building and found a hidden entrance to an underground dungeon. There they met the Ebon Daughter, and the Ghul Lord, an inhuman creature of large size. The samurai fought him, while the Daughter escaped, and eventually Hideo beheaded the monster. Susprisingly it would not end the creature's life, who began to regenerate and the head joined again to the body. The group departed and Gahseng remained behind to give them time to burn the place. Outside the building they were detained by Bayushi Sihaken, an officer of the city, and his men. Sihaken followed the warning made by Saburo and put the building to the torch. Fires in the City of Lies could not be controlled and all the Quarter burned to the ground. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Hunting zombies Kyoko had fallen ill, and the group remained in the city clearing it of the Ghul Lord's creations, uncovering zombies hideouts. After the battle where the God Beast of Kali-Ma died, Furumaro pressed to move on, even if Kyoko was not fully recovered, but Hideo disagreed. The Road to Recovery, by Brian Yoon Black Scroll In 1173 The group realized the scroll they were hidden should be a Black Scroll, and it was beeing sought by the Scorpion and the forces of Kali-Ma. They returned to Toshi Ranbo and Doji Ayano went with them to the Imperial Palace upon Empress request. Furumaro alleged he had to purify himself and did not join the visit. Iweko bid to continue their guardianship for a time, and gave them a letter which should be delivered to Daigotsu, in his lair in the Fingers of Bone. The Hinge of Destiny, by Nancy Sauer Visiting Daigotsu There were doubts in the group about the opportunity of the Empress' commands, but they alongside with the courtier Ayano reached the border of the Fingers. They were met and escorted by Daigotsu Hotako, the Obsidian Champion. There were present Shahai, Daigotsu Usharo, the Onyx Champion Takasho, and the Dark Lord. After Daigotsu read the message he gave the Tao of Fu Leng to Ayano as requested by the Empress. The group returned to the Imperial City. Moving on again They eventually moved on again. When they crossed paths with the remnants of a battle maiden patrol near the City of Masks, Kohana had felt compelled to join her kinsmen and left the group for a time. The Destroyer War, Part 12, Shawn Carman They reached a Scorpion temple which was being evacuated because the near presence of the Destroyers. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The temple could be Shinden Gyokei, currently the point were Kali-Ma was marching. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Scroll is opened The group somehow knew that the Empress was traveling in the region, exposing her to be killed by the forces of Kali-Ma. They believed the group quest had been the motivation and bearing of the Empress journey, and several decided to act, making anything that could protect Iweko. Ichizo suggested to open the Black Scroll, because the safety of the Empress was worthy of the group damnation. Akio was the only one who openly disagreed, but Saburo retrieved the scroll and opened it. At that time, Fu Leng, formerly known as the monk Furumaro, recovered his divinity and exposed his true identity to Akio, while the rest of the group were unconscious. Goddesses, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Shahai and the Tao Shahai appeared before the group of young samurai who held the Tao of Fu Leng, told Daigotsu had died, and enacted a ritual to steal power from the gaijin goddess. Shunori and Saburo decided to condemn their souls to save the Empire and were beside the Lady of Blood. As a vessel for divine power, the Tao contained what was stolen, draining Kali-Ma of her divinity, but not all. When Shahai sacrificed the samurai who had helped her, Shunori and Saburo, Akio killed the Dark Daughter and stopped the ritual. Nearby the dying Fu Leng had given his divine power to Daigotsu, who emerged from Jigoku as his Master and slew the weakened Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Susumu and the Tao From another temple where other events had happened arrived the Voice of the Emperor Togashi Satsu, who questioned the group survivors. During the explanation appeared the corpse of who was the Imperial Advisor Susumu. He requested the Tao and Satsu attacked him without result, Susumu seemed beyond injury. Somehow he channelled the power cointained inside the book and departed with Satsu to parlay with the Empress. End of the War The Empress informed to the Great Clans of the new condition of the Spider Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms, in the Spider's exodus. For first time since Iweko was ascended as the Child of Heavens, she spoke, proclaiming the Iweko's Conquerors. As a side effect Shahai and Susumu had been eleveated by Daigotsu as Dark Fortunes. No one censured the survivors of the group for what had happened, as they were acting on Empress authority. They were simply overlooked and let them lapse into obscurity. Aftermath, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Keeper of Obsidian Somehow Kakita Hideo was appointed as the Keeper of Obsidian. In 1198, only three of the original Keepers still maintained their position; Mirumoto Masae, Kakita Tsuken and Doji Jun'ai. Daidoji Ebizo had obtained the mantle of Keeper of Earth, while Iuchi Abodan had become the Keeper of Void. In addition, two more keepers had been appointed in Asahina Sakiko and Soshi Nikaro, Keepers of Thunder and Jade respectively. Hideo was the only member of the keepers who was able to contact another new Keeper position, the Keeper of Shadow. The Keeper of Shadow was not considered a true keeper by all of the other keepers. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman Colonies Hideo moved to the Colonies, to find Daidoji Tametaka, who was living among gaijin natives in the wilderness after the Crane was rescued from the sea. Hideo pressed Tametaka to continue with his retribution against his enemies of the Mantis Clan to full effect. Hideo advised to use outlawed explosives, whose secret was known by the gaijin who were following the Daidoji. His behaviour was bizarre even for the Moon's Keeper. In Service to the Empire, Part 1, by Seth Mason Hideo was beside Tametaka in the Battle of Twin Forks City, where they were attacked by Mantis, who killed his escort Daidoji Ibara. The battle ceased after a explosion practically wiped out the Crane and Mantis fleets, in a series of events provoked by P'an Ku. The Raised Blade, Part 2 by Seth Mason Under the Eye of P'an Ku His station did not avoid Hideo to became under the scrutiny of the mad dragon, as happened to many other samurai in the Colonies, Clarification about the Fallen and canon streamline, by L5R Story Team and if he might fall to the dragon's madness, Hideo would be the first known Fallen Keeper. Kakita Hideo (Coils of Madness Boxtext) See also * Kakita Hideo/Meta External Links * Kakita Hideo (Samurai) * Kakita Hideo Exp (The Heaven's Will) * Kakita Hideo Exp2 (Coils of Madness) Category:Crane Clan Members